


who needs uni anyway?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Asexual Peter Pettigrew, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/F, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, Homophobic Language, Indian James Potter, M/M, Multi, Texting, i hate Snape, theyre all gay, trans mary macdonald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: james: yeah dont be such a hippogryff moonyremus: dont u mean hypocrite??james: no maybe i mean to call u a hippogryffremus: UR NOT EVEN SPELLING IT RIGHT------------------------------------------------or a very oblivious sirius and remus and absolute chaos during their first year at uni
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 53
Kudos: 78





	1. whats up motherfuckerssssss

**ThE MaRAuDerS**

**3:23 am**

**padfoot:** whats up motherfuckersssss

 **moony:** its 3am gO TO SLEEP

 **padfoot:** sleep is for the W E A K 

**padfoot:** aslo ive gone down a dark hole of dance moms yt videos. there is soooo much drama. 

**moony:** what the fuck? why are you watching dance moms videos?

 **padfoot:** wow jojo is throwing some real shade here 

**moony:** PLEASE GO TO SLEEP 

**padfoot:** NO i dont want tooooo

 **padfoot:** are u alseep???

 **padfoot:** ... fuck u guys 

**ThE MaRAuDerS**

**8:10 am**

**prongs:** rise and shine idiots! second week lets goooo 

**moony:** how do you have the energy to be positive at 8am?

 **wormtail:** asol we r not iodts 

**padfoot:** wormy u are not allowed to until u learn to text like a normal human being

 **wormtail:** fck u 

**moony:** your grammar is hurting my brain 

**prongs:** pete please dont kill moony with ur shit grammar 

**wormtail:** srs jus atacd em

 **prongs:** i have no clue what ur sayinnnnn

 **wormtail:** My roommate, Sirius Orion Black, also referred to as Padfoot, has just hit me over the head with a pillow repeatedly. 

**wormtail:** hape onw??

 **prongs:** are u ok wormy?? has an alien taken over ur body??

 **moony:** oh so you can actually speak like a functioning human being, you just choose not to?

 **wormtail:** ye

 **moony:** pads will you murder him for me? i would but jim's making bacon.

 **padfoot:** ur wish is my command moonykins 

**private message: remmington and jamsie**

**8:45 am**

**remmington:** hE CALLED ME MOONYKINS

 **jamsie:** 1) i share a dorm with u just come to the kitchen 2) i know now stop bloody swooning and get some of this bacon before i eat it myself. 

**remmington:** ok chill you beans jamie boy im coming 

**jamsie:** i hate u 

**ThE MaRAuDerS**

**12:30 pm**

**padfoot:** any1 free for lunch???????????

 **moony:** no im in the library 

**padfoot:** n e r d 

**moony:** d u m b a s s 

**padfoot:** jimbo u free????????

 **prongs:** nope sorry siri 

**padfoot:** never call me siri again 

**padfoot:** wormy????

 **wormtail:** am in letcur

 **padfoot:** UR ALL FAKE FRIENDS 

**prongs:** *gasps dramatically*

 **prongs:** HOW DARE U 

**moony:** can y'all shut the fuck up? im trying to study

**[padfoot has changed moony to yeehaw boi]**

**yeehaw boi:** fuck u 

**padfoot:** ur the one who said y'all are u a cowboy moony???

 **prongs:** ooooo conspiracy theory timeeeee. is remus actaully a cowboy who time travelled to the future with the sole purpose of stopping sirius from being a functoning alcoholic.

 **padfoot:** at least i can hold my alcohol mr gets drunk after 2 shots.

 **yeehaw boi:** why am i friends with you people again?

 **prongs:** awwwwww come on moony u know u love us 

**yeehaw boi:** do i though?

**ThE MaRAuDerS**

**2:15pm**

**padfoot:** cause of u dickheads i had to sit ALONE. i will murder u all in ur sleep

 **yeehaw boi:** your about as threatening as a sausage dog.

 **padfoot:** u calling me cute moonypie??????????

 **yeehaw boi:** sure pads 

**private message: paddywhack and two-pronged fork**

**paddywhack:** ADFFGGFEFGJFGTHGJVHDCSCSXHGG

 **two-pronged fork:** i hate u both 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all kudos and comments are really appreciated!!! :)


	2. bribery and blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexuality jokes, peppa pig, and new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this totally didnt take me 3 days to write all typos are me just not having the effort to correct them. enjoy

**ThE MaRAuDerS**

**5:00 am**

**prongs:** any1 want to come on a morning run with me and moony????

 **padfoot:** how the fuck did u get moony out of bed at 5am????????????????

 **yeehaw boi:** bribery and blackmail

 **yeehaw** **boi:** also chocolate

 **wormtail:** hsut he fcuk up adn og bakc selep

 **prongs:** if u dont learnt to type like a normal person will wake u up every morning at 4am and blast sweet Caroline down ur ear

 **padfoot:** u dont have a key to our dorm????????

 **prongs:** i will do some spiderman shit and break in 

**yeehaw boi:** im going back to bed 

**prongs:** moonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **moony:** cause its too fucking early for this shit 

**padfoot:** how dare u use suc foul language!!!

 **prongs:** u should be ashamed of urself!!!!!!

 **moony:** are you 2 trying to coparent me?

 **prongs:** yes little one we are 

**[padfoot changed yeehaw boi to little lupin]**

**little lupin:** im taller than u bitch 

**[padfoot changed little lupin to BI tree]**

**BI tree:** haha, very funny. 

**[BI tree changed padfoot to tiny gay]**

**tiny gay:** wtf im tall!!!

 **BI tree:** sorry cant hear you from up here 

**tiny gay:** fuck u 

**BI tree:** please do 

**tiny gay:** what 

**prongs:** im back from my run!! it was very good my doods. we feeling energised

**[tiny gay changed prongs to overpositive dick]**

**overpositive dick:** language 

**tiny gay:** STOP ACTING LIKE OUR MUM

 **overpositive dick:** i will stop whne u learn to take care of urself pads 

**tiny gay:** fuck offffffffff

 **overpositive dick:** remeber to stay hydrated 

**tiny gay:** i will block u now shut up and let me sleepppppppppp

**ThE MaRAuDerS**

**12:30 pm**

**tiny gay:** GUYS AND GAYS LISTEN UP 

**BI tree:** what now?

 **tiny gay:** since u little shits left me at lunch AGAIN i was sat alone 

**tiny gay:** BUT THEN 

**tiny gay:** this group of girls invited me to ocme sit with them 

**tiny gay:** so i have made new firendsssssssss

 **tiny gays:** are u guys proud of meeeeeeeeeee

 **wormtail** **:** hwo r ur nwe firedns 

**tiny** **gay:** i will add u into a gc with them now 

**tiny gay:** they want to meet u guys 

**fr e sha vaca do**

**12:47 pm**

**[sirius black added remus lupin, james potter, peter pettigrew, lily evans, alice fortescue, marlene mckinnon, dorcas meadowes and mary macdonald to the chat]**

**sirius black:** hellooo 

**sirius black:** ladies these are my best mates that i was telling u abouttttttt

 **sirius black:** lads these are girls i sat at lunch with 

**marlene mckinnon:** heyyyyyyyyyyyyy nice to meet u 

**james potter:** hello girls i am the incredible james potter, sirius platonic soulmate 

**marlene mckinnon:** hi im marleneeee

 **peter pettigrew:** im peter 

**dorcas meadowes:** hey everyone im dorcas, marlenes amazing girlfriend

 **marlene mckinnon:** yes u are amazing

 **james potter:** u two seem like a really cute couple!!

 **lily evans:** trust me it gets annoying after a while

 **lily evans:** im lily evans btw

 **mary macdonald:** lils that was mean 

**mary macdonald:** im mary. if any of u are homophobic i will chop ur dicks off :)

 **james potter:** trust me none of us are homphobes

 **sirius black:** we are all homos tho

 **marlene mckinnon:** yes the gays are taking overrrrrrrrr

 **remus lupin:** hi im remus and im in charge of making sure that james and sirius dont get themselves or pete killed

 **james potter:** MOONY THATS MEANNNNN

 **sirius black:** ur just as much of a shit as me and james ur just better at hiding it and acting all innocent

 **remus lupin:** sorry couldnt hear u small person

 **sirius black:** I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MURDER U MOONY

 **james potter:** no death threats please lads 

**lily evans:** well this first impression is just outstanding 

**james potter:** ikr were just incredible 

**dorcas meadowes:** i can tell

 **sirius black:** WE NEED NICKNAMES 

**remus lupin:** oh ffs i give up 

**[sirius black changed remus lupin to grumpy old man]**

**grumpy old man:**... i hate u

**[sirius black changed james potter to jimmy boy]**

**jimmy boy:** why does sound like something slughorn would say 

**sirius black:** WHY WOULD U SAY THAT

**[sirius black changed jimmy boy to jamsie poo]**

**jamsie poo:** git

**[sirius black changed marlene mckinnon to marlene! ur speech was so good]**

**marlene! ur speech was so good:** we love some vine references

**[marlene! ur speech was so good changed dorcas meadowes to valley]**

**valley:** oh how original and creative 

**[mary macdonald changed lily evans to sensible person]**

**sensible person:** ARE U CALLING ME BORING 

**valley:** yes 

**boring sensible person:** why am i friends with u again?

 **valley:** nooooo am sorry lils 

**jamsie poo:** i feel like remmy and lils are going to get along very well

 **grumpy old man:** please never call me remmy again

 **sirius black:** no thats staying now remmy

**[grumpy old man changed sirius black to annoying dramatic toddler]**

**annoying dramatic toddler:** im older than u!!!!!

 **grumpy old man:** that fact still shocks me to this day 

**peter pettigrew:** waths ym nckanme????

**[jamsie poo changed peter pettigrew to LEARN TO SPELL]**

**LEARN TO SPELL:** no 

**valley:** oi mary what do u want ur name as :) 

**mary macdonald:** i dont knowwwwwwwwww

**[valley changed mary macdonald to i dont knowwwww]**

**i dont knowwwww:** bitcjh

 **boring sensible person:** hey where's alice?

**[annoying dramatic toddler changed alice fortescue to bitch whos not repling]**

**annoying dramatic toddler:** AND NOW WE ALL HAVE NICKNAMESSS

 **LEARN TO SPELL:** i ahte nime 

**sensible person:** same 

**grumply old man:** same

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** welll too bad cause these are ur niknames forver now

 **bitch whos not replying:** i was in a lecture dumbasses 

**marlene! ur speech was so good:** sorry al 

**fr e sha vaca do**

**5:24 pm**

**grumpy old man:** did u know that whne james is sad he watches peppa pig??

 **jamsie poo:** WHY ARE U EXPOSING ME LIKE THIS MOONY

 **grumpy old man:** BECUASE ITS WEIRD

 **i dont knowwwww:** wait is he wtaching it now?? 

**grumpy old man:** yeah 

**valley:** awwww why is he sad 

**jamsie poo:** CAUSE I SAW THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IN A LECTRUE TODAY AND MY DUMBASS DIDNT THINK TO ASK WHAT HER NAME WAS 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** we and wormy will be over in 10 

**grumpy old man:** thank pads 

**sensible person:** wait is nobody else gonna question why the hell james watches PEPPA PIG whens sad

 **jamsie poo:** SHES AN UNDERRATED SAVAGE OK 

**sensible person:** ok sorry i was only asking 

**grumpy old man:** oh god now hes crying 

**grumpy old man:** someone please help i dont know what to do 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** were outside ur dorm let us innnnnn

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** hope ur ok _@jamsie poo_

 **jamsie poo:** thanks 

**ThE MaRAuDerS**

**11:56 pm**

**tiny gay:** u feeling better now prongs???????????

 **overpositive dick:** yeah thanks guys 

**wormtail:** hwat oes hse loko lkie???

 **overpositive dick:** red hair, freckles, green eyes, wears reading glasses 

**tiny gay:** AHSAHJGCDFDVVVHFDD

 **overpositive dick:** what 

**tiny gay:** THATS LILY 

**overpositive dick:** WHATTTTTTTTT

 **BI tree:** oh god i feel sorry for her 

**overpositive dick:** MOONY 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoy!! all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


	3. kfc, beers and sitcoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lads nights, sirius being a dumbass, and remus being the icon he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to update yesterday but i had some 'technical difficulties' heres a late update. also i got rid of the dates on the chat because otherwise i would literally do an update for every single day and i dont have the effort for that. also peter is a glee stan i take no criticism. soooo yeah enjoy! :)

**fre sha vaca do**

**10:18 am**

**annoying dramatic toddler:** ITS FRIDAY U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BOISSSSSSSSSSS

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** party??

 **jamsie poo:** ew no 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** we party on saturdays 

**LEARN TO SPELL:** rfidsay aer fro sticmos, fkc, and ebers 

**valley:** what the hell did u just say???

 **jamsie poo:** fridays are for kfc, beers and sitcoms

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** its marauders tradition!!

 **sensible person:** marauders??

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** jim do u want to tell this magnifcent tale??

 **jamsie poo:** i would be honoured

 **jamsie poo:** so it was the start of the second year, and we had finally convinced little remmy to be friends with us

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** oh god i forgot about remus not wanting to our friend

 **jamsie poo:** ANYWAY, now that we had our 4th member of the group, we decided we needed a name

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** we spent months trying to find an awsome name for our awsome group

 **jamsie poo:** then one day, remus was reading a boring old book, so sirius decided to steal it and see what is was about 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** and right at the top of the page there it was, 'marauders'

 **jamsie poo:** so from then on we referred to ourselves as the marauders 

**grumpy old man:** yeah and we were the only the person who called us that 

**i dont knowwwww:** wait backtrack why didnt remus want to be friends with u??

**ThE MaRAuDerS**

**10:45am**

**tiny gay:** u gonna tell them moons??

 **BI tree:** well theyre gonna find out eventually so i may as well

 **overpositive dick:** ok re, remeber were here for u

**fre sha vaca do**

**10:50 am**

**grumpy old man:** i have cystic fibrosis 

**grump old man:** its a lung disease that causes mucus build-up in my lungs 

**grump old man:** its chronic so im stuck with it

 **i dont knowwwww:** oh shit rem im so sorry for asking

 **grumpy old man:** its fine

 **i dont knowwwww:** if there is anything we can do to help let us know

 **valley:** YEAH

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** what mary said

 **sensible person:** we are always here to help

 **bitch whos not replying:** yesssss

 **grumpy old man:** thanks

 **jamsie poo:** oi @ _annoying dramatic toddler @LEARN TO SPELL_ whne will u guys be at mine tonight??

 **jamsie poo:** also congrats u made rem cry in thw library

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** IM COMING WITH HUGSSSSS MOONS

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** is 7 ok jam to come over??

 **valley:** give remus a hug from all of us toooo

**private message: moonbeam, pads**

**11:59am**

**pads:** im proud of u for telling them re

 **moonbeam:** thanks pads 

**moonbeam:** and thanks for the hug, it really made me feel better

 **pads:** anytime my moonbeam 

**moonbeam:** wanna go to costa for lunch??

 **pads:** its like u read my mind 

**fre sha vaca do**

**4:45 pm**

**jamsie poo:** alright lads what are we watching tonight 

**grumpy old man:** oh yeah i forgot we finished community last week 

**LEARN TO SPELL:** glee??

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL U THAT WERE NOT WATCHING GLEE

 **grumpy old man:** what about derry girls?

 **valley:** YES WATH DERRY GIRLS ITS AMAZING

 **jamsie poo:** ok then derry girls it is 

**sensible person:** U GUY ARE GONNA LOVE IT 

**jamsie poo:** wow lils typed in caps it must be good 

**sensible person:** shut up potter

 **jamsie poo:** ok, evans 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** god get a room already

 **grumpy old man:** petes poor innocent eyes cant deal with that level of flirting 

**jamsie poo:** oh look at whos talking 

**jamsie poo:** the kings of denial 

**private message: remmington, jamsie**

**4:54 pm**

**remmington:** fuck u

 **jamsie:** have to pass on that offer unfortunately

 **remmington:** i hate u 

**private message: paddywhack, two-pronged fork**

**4:54 pm**

**paddywhack:** was there any need for such betrayal??

 **two-pronged fork:** yes there was 

**two-pronged fork:** HE LIKES U BACK DICKHEAD SO JUST BLOODY ASK HIM OUT BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND 

**paddywhack:** but what if he doesnt?????

 **two-pronged fork:** oh ffs i give up 

**fre sha vaca do**

**4:56 pm**

**annoying dramatic toddler:** lmao jimbo what u on about 

**grumpy old man:** ikr 

**jamsie poo:** I HATE U BOTHHHH

 **LEARN TO SPELL:** im egttign kfc onw 

**fre sha vaca do**

**9:00 pm**

**marlene! ur speech was so good:** how is ur sitcome night goin????

 **LEARN TO SPELL:** FUJKING AMZING

 **grumpy old man:** yeah derry girls is such a good show 

**jamsie poo:** so far its 3rd in my favourite sitcoms

 **valley:** what are 1 and 2???

 **jamsie poo:** 1 is community and 2 is brooklyn nine nin 

**valley:** i cant argue with that list

 **grumpy old man:** sirius what was that noise????

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** i dropped a glass

 **grumpy old man:** and now why are u swearing??

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** i picked up the glass 

**grump old man:** WHY

 **jamsie poo:** ive got the plasters

 **grumpy old man:** sirius are u ok??

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** yeh jimbo is sorting out my wound now 

**jamsie poo:** he said"if i die, tell remus he can have all my records" 

**jamsie poo:** hes so dramatic i cant cope

 **i dont knowwwww:** do we not get anything????

 **valley:** yeah im feeling a bit unloved here siri mate 

**LEARN TO SPELL:** smae

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** IM ALIVEEEEEEEE

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** u guys can stop worrying nowwwwwww

 **grumpy old man:** we werent 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** u know what remmy ur not getting my records anymorw 

**grumpy old man:** fuck offffffffffff

 **jamsie poo:** its a gloroius day people

 **jamsie poo:** rem is finally learning text speak

 **grumpy old man:** i will kick u 

**sensible person:** can we keep the violence to a minimum please

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** ughhhh lils stop being boringggggggggg

 **jamsie poo:** ok break is over we going bavk to derry girls

**fre sha vaca do**

**10:19pm**

**annoying** **dramatic toddler:** JAMES NOOOO

 **valley:** are u on the last episode??

 **annoying** **dramatic toddler:** YES 

**grumpy old man:** hes crying 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** SO ARE U

 **jamsie poo:** YEAH STOP BEING SUCH A HYPPOGRIFF MOONY

 **grumpy old man:** did u mean hypocrite??

 **jamsie poo:** no maybe i meant to call u a hyppogriff

 **grumpy old man:** UR NOT EVEN SPELLING IT RIGHT 

**jamsie poo:** I DONT CARE 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** shall i get the nerf guns??

 **grumpy old man:** yes this will be a battle to the death 

**bitch whos not replying:** i thought u wre supposed to be the sensible one remus 

**jamsie poo:** hes really not 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** hes the mastermind behind every prank we have ever done 

**LEARN TO SPELL:** adn hes het ebst leir 

**grumpy old man:** why was the word het in a sentence about me 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** hahaha did wormy just call re straight 

**sensible person:** hes not??

 **jamsie poo:** none of us are

 **marlene** **! ur speech was so good:** sameeeee

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** yesssssssssss

 **sensible person:** im straight ish 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** SILENCE HETERO 

**grumpy old man:** straight ish???

 **sensible person:** dont ask

 **jamsie poo:** oh my god petes fell asleep 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** alright lads what we thinking 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** sharpie, shaving cream or stack a bunch of stuff on him

 **jamsie poo:** lets draw dicks on his face!!

 **grumpy old man:** why not do all 3 of the options??

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** this is why we love u moony

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** write begone thot on his forehead 

**grumpy old man:** ur my new best friend marlene

 **jamsie poo:** HOW DARE U

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** I AM THOROUGHLY OFFENDED 

**jamsie poo:** U CAN RUN BUT U CANT HIDE

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** REMUS JOHN LUPIN GET THE FUCK BACK HERE SO WE CAN ATTACK U 

**valley:** ur middle name is john??

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** u have such a unique first name then ur middle name is jsuy john. 

**grumpy old man:** u are no longer my best friend 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent a while researching different diseases so i hope this is ok. btw james is the name of the characters in derry girls and please watch that, community and brooklyn nine nine they are amazing. as usual all kudos and comments are really appreciated!!! :)


	4. amazing humans we need to meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Sunday and there are plans for the whole group to finally meet!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter so im sorry. enjoy! :)

**fre sha vaca do**

**11:56 am**

**jamsie poo:** im never drinking again

**grumpy old man:** u say that after every party dipshit 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP 

**jamsie poo:** thought u could hold ur alcohol pads??

**annoying dramatic toddler:** ITS NOT MY FAULT U KEPT PASSING ME DRINKS 

**LEARN TO SPELL:** ur hrutign ym barin 

**valley:** good morning!! 

**valley:** are u 4 hungover??

**grumpy old man:** the other 3 are im not 

**grumpy old man:** cant drink alcohol cause of cf

**valley:** so what do u drink then??

**grumpy old man:** non alcoholic cider

**valley:** cool

**grumpy old man:** im gonna see if i can hit james in the head with a pillow

**jamsie poo:** I SWEAR TO GOD RE I WILL MURDER U 

**private message: remus lupin and lily evans**

**12:45pm**

**lily evans:** hi so I need ur help

**remus lupin:** hey what do u need to help with

**lily evans:** james sent me a few drunk texts last night 

**remus lupin:** oh god im so sorry

**lily evans:** its fine just this dude has no shame

**remus lupin:** trust me i know 

**remus lupin:** i will talk to the dickhead 

**ThE MaRAuDerS**

**1:00pm**

**BI tree:** so james 

**BI tree:** i heard u sent interesting messages to a certain lily evans while drunk

**overpositive dick:** fuck off

**overpositive dick:** wait how do u know?!

**BI tree:** she told me 

**BI tree:** she says to fuck off btw 

**tiny gay:** awwwwwww poor jam got rejected 

**wormtail:** press f to pay respects 

**BI tree:** f

**tiny gay:** f

**overpositive dick:** F

**tiny gay:** did he just-

**BI tree:** jim u cant pay repsects to urself u absolute wanker

**fre sha vaca do**

**2:27 pm**

**marlene! ur speech was so good:** FAVORUITE SONGS??

**i dont knowwww:** i write sins not tragedies 

**marlene! ur speech was so good:** what a bop

**jamsie poo:** superstition by stevie wonder

**marlene! ur speech was so good:** oooo thats good

**sensible person:** no way from six the musical

**annoying dramatic toddler:** oh god not another theatre nerd

**grumpy old man:** YES LILY 

**grumpy old man:** mine is non stop from hamilton

**bitch whos not repyling:** YESSS REMUS JOIN THE THEATRE KIDS 

**bitch whos not replying:** apex predator from mean girls is my favourite song

**sensible person:** WHAT A SONG

**grumpy old man:** ICONIC 

**marlene! ur speech was so good:** dorcas?? sirius?? pete????

**annoying dramatic toddler:** good old fashioned lover boy by queen 

**valley:** i wanna be ur girlfriend by girl in red 

**marlene! ur speech was so good:** how do all of us have amazing taste in music

**annoying dramatic toddler:** whats urs marls??

**marlene! ur speech was so good:** cuz i love u by lizzo

**i dont knowwwww:** ooo yes thats a good song 

**LEARN TO SPELL:** mnie is paradise by the dashboard light by the glee cast

**valley:** i cant even argue with that it is one of the best glee songs 

**marlene! ur speech was so good:** ok so now that i know u guys are amazing humans we need to meet u 

**valley:** yesssss i wanna meet james remus and peter 

**grumpy old man:** what about tommorow for lunch?? 12:30?? the pizza express opposite the art building??

**i dont knowwwww:** yeah sounds good

**sensible person:** i can do that 

**marlene! ur speech was so good:** yessssssssss

**jamsie poo:** lets goooooooooooooooo

**private message: moonbeam, pads**

**5:09 pm**

**moonbeam:** im watching black panther wanna join??

**pads:** yes i will bring pocorn!!!

**moonbeam:** bring some blankets too its freezing 

**private message: rudolph and ratatouille**

**6:18 pm**

**rudolph:** AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES

**ratatouille:** tf??

**rudolph:** pads and moony are cuddling. CUDDLING 

**ratatouille:** oh my god they were roommates 

**rudolph:** bet u £10 they get together before halloween 

**rataouille:** go on then 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a non texting chapter so we can them interacting in 'real life'.


	5. what. the. fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet and its chaos. Also enter Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! I lost like half the chapter when I was meant to post so I had to rewrite it. Im currently watching the guy who didnt like musicals and its soooo good. 10/10 would recommend. please enjoy this chapter that took me SO long to write. 
> 
> !TW FOR HOMOPHOBIA AND TRANSPHOBIA!  
> also while were on the subject of transphobia FUCK JK ROWLING THE BITCH

**fre sha vaca do**

**8:00 am**

**annoying dramatic toddler:** we ready for luch todayyy 

**grumpy old man:** sorry i dont know what luch is 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD MOONY I WILL PUSH U OFF A CLIFF 

**grumpy old man:** how nice of u 

**grumpy old man:** im gonna go wake jim up 

**LEARN TO SPELL:** ogod ulck thiw htat 

**jamsie poo:** did u really feel the need to slap me

 **grumpy old man:** yeah u were snoring 

**marlene! ur speech was so good:** good morning fellow depressed gays

 **valley:** morning love

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** morning darling 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** ok we get it ur in a relationship while the rest of us are single af

 **jamsie poo:** u wouldnt be single if just man the fuck up and bloody aSK HIM OUT 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** shut up james

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** sirius has a crush?!

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** SHUT UP JAMES 

**valley:** who is siris crush?!

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** just some boy

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** u guys dont kno him

* * *

"I told you he didn't like me back" Remus said as he walked into the kitchen. He knew Sirius could never like him anyway but it still felt like a punch in the gut to actually know that he had a crush on someone else.

"Moons I'm telling you, he likes you! He wasn't about to blurt in a group chat named after a vine. Just give him time re." 

"Shut up up jim I'm sick of your stupid jokes. This isn't funny anymore."

Remus went to leave before James could spew anymore nonsense. I mean, why Sirius even like me anyway? From 12 years old onwards Sirius has always had a giggling group of girls following his every move. Even after he had done a dramatic 'coming out performance', in which he just sang I'm gay over and over again with fireworks going off in the background, he had still had girls following him around, hoping that one day he would change his mind about liking boys. Obviously, he never did change his mind. A sound pulled Remus out of his thought, alerting him to a new text message. 

* * *

**fre sha vaca do**

**8:45 am**

**LEARN TO SPELL:** u rsue ew odnt nkwo ihm dpas??

 **jamsie poo:** what pete said 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** just leave it alright 

**jamsie poo:** ok sorry 

**private message: paddywhack and two-pronged fork**

**paddywhack:** i hste u

 **two-pronged fork:** im sorryyyyyyy

 **paddywhack:** what if re realises that i like him??

 **two-pronged fork:** then he stop moping like a fucking idiot and u two will be boyfriends or whatever and live happily ever after

 **paddywhack:** SHUT UP JAMES

* * *

Sirius finished getting ready and then left his room to get see what Peter had cooked this morning. He felt dead on his feet. Last night he and Regulus had been catching up until 3 in the morning so he didn't get any sleep. 

He was just glad his brother was safe and happy. After Sirius was disowned, Reg was forbade by their parents from talking to him. But they always found ways of making sure the other was ok. Whether it was secretly passed notes or midnight calls to check up on each other, they were both there for the other brother. No matter what. 

his train of thought was stopped by the smell of pancakes wafting through their dorm.

"Morning Pete" 

"Morning"

"That pancake is burning"

"I like my pancakes crispy"

"Your a fucking weirdo wormy"

"Says the one who puts mayo on pizza" 

"Touché" Sirius raised his surrender. He wasn't in the mood for another food argument this early in the morning. Well, early for Sirius anyway.

"You gonna ask Re out?"

"Who do I look like to you, James?" Peter snorted. Sirius was referring to the many many times James had asked Lily already in the last week.

"He's bloody hopeless" 

"I know" 

* * *

**fre sha vaca do**

**11:15 am**

**annoying dramatic toddler:** alright here's the plan- im gonna get to pizza exprss first cause im the onky one everyone knows (and im the best)

 **i dont knowwwww:** actaully marlene is the best

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** awww thank u mary 

**i dont knowwww:** marls just fucking stole my phone to say she was the best 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** MARLENE IM THE BEST

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** NO I AM THE BEST

 **grumpy old man:** lmao im the best

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** fair enough 

**marlene! ur speech was so good:** yeah 

**grumpy old man:** ok i was joking lol

**[annoying dramatic toddler changed grumpy old man to the best]**

**the best:** alright then 

**jamsie poo:** i heard people loving moony im hereeeeeeeeee

 **jamsie poo:** so re i love u ur amazing 

**the best:** JAMES stop otherwise i will take ur kneecaps and shove them up ur ass 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** ooo nice one 

**sensible person:** what. the. fuck 

**jamsie poo:** we have a creative threat competition 

**valley:** WHY 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** cause its fun 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** but remus always win the psychotic git 

**jamsie poo:** yeah 

**jamsie poo:** best one was by far i will stab u in the eye repeatedly with a spoon

 **sensible person:** u guys need help

 **the best:** no shit

 **jamsie poo:** yeah we all bloody knew that 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** wanker

* * *

Sirius finished his lecture and slowly walked across towards the art building, and crossed the road. Almost getting ran over, but who cares. Life's about taking risks. The driver that almost took him out rolled down the widow to swear at him, so Sirius just flipped him off and continued walking. He was quite excited to finally see all his friends meet. He knew they were all going to get along. Remus and Lily will go study together like the massive nerds they are. Pete and Mary will probably watch weird competition shows like love island or some shit. James, Marlene and Alice will most likely be very competitive and talk about their different sports that they are all wayyyyyy too invested in. And Dorcas will definitely fit in with everyone like the gem she is. It was going to be great.

Sirius opened the door to pizza express and waited for the waitress to come and seat him. After a few minutes, someone came over an asked him how many will be eating today. 

"I have a table for 9 booked under, uh, Sirius?"

"Ah yes, please follow me" 

Sirius followed the waiter towards the biggest table in the restaurant and sat down in one of the seats. 

* * *

**fre sha vaca do**

**12:10 pm**

**annoying dramatic toddler:** im sat down

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** massive table by the kitchen

 **bitch who isnt replying:** im almost there now with marls

 **jamsie poo:** wooooooo

* * *

Sirius looked up from his phone to see Alice and Marlene walk in. He waved at them, hoping they would see him and come join the table. His arm was starting to hurt from waving so bloody much when they finally noticed him and walked towards him. 

Alice was wearing a short, black, tight skirt with an oversized queen shirt. This outfit was paired with fishnet socks, dock martens and lots of jewellery. Classic edgy look, thought Sirius. Her hair was up to shoulders, starting off as platinum blonde and by the end of the airs was a pale pink. This was different compared to when Sirius had first met her a week ago when she had blue hair. She had very bold makeup on as well, with perfect winged eyeliner and plum lipstick. 

Marlene, on the other hand, was wearing a black bucket hat, which slightly hiding her naturally blonde hair, which was currently in two braids. She had a black and white striped button-up shirt on with a pair of blue ripped mom jeans. She had a small amount of makeup. 

They walked up to Sirius, and each chose a seat at their large table. 

"Why hello king gay" marlene jokingly said.

"hello to you too, queen gay" Sirius shot back, not bothering to hide his grin.

"You two are weird" Alice groaned.

Just as Sirius was about to answer, he saw a familiar mop of messy black hair enter the restaurant. James brushed the hair away from the forehead, pushed his glasses up his nose and made himself look presentable, in case a certain red haired girl was already there. Sirius watched all of this with a smirk on his face and as James walked over Sirius raised his eyebrows at him. 

"Ladies, meet the one, the only James Potter" 

"Hey nice to meet you two, and you are?" James, a grin on his face.

"I'm Alice and this is Marlene, we've both heard a lot about you" 

"And I've had a lot of texts from you" James said as he sat next to Sirius. 

* * *

**fre sha vaca do**

**jamsie poo:** me, pads, marls and al r here wheres every1 elseeeeeee

 **the best:** me and pete are coming now

 **sensible person:** me, dorc and mary are almost there too

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** the amount of nicknames used in the last few texts are insane

 **the best:** ikr 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** says u rem 

**the best:** shut up 

* * *

"Moony! Wormtail! Over here!" Sirius shouted across the room, pulling James away from looking at tiktok. Truthfully, he was quite glad for the distraction, he's found himself on a version of tiktok where a bunch of girls are simping over some 12 with ridiculously blond hair, his name was Draco or something. He looked up to see two of his best mates walking towards the table and the other best mate very obviously staring at Remus. 

James could understand why Sirius liked Remus, granted he didn't feel the same. Remus had strawberry blonde curls exploding everywhere, more often than not they were covering all of his forehead and sometimes even his amber eyes. He was wearing baggy jeans that were cuffed at the end and one of his signature moony jumpers that hung off him. So yes, James could understand the appeal. 

"Alright there prongsy?" said Remus, his faint welsh accent coming through.

"yeah I'm good" 

"So I'm guessing your Remus then?" Alice questioned. 

"Yep that's me, and this is pete" Remus replied. 

"I'm Alice and this is Marlene." 

"Hi" pete said, his high pitched voice not showing much confidence. 

Before they could all get to know each other more, Dorcas, Lily and Mary walked in. And James stopped breathing. 

"shit" he mumbled under his breath. 

Lily was pretty. Very pretty. Like incredibly gorgeous. Shit, he needed to snap out of this. And for gods sake, stop staring at her.

"So, is everyone here now" Dorcas said as she walked over.

"It would appear so" Sirius laughed "Now, lets get this party started!"

* * *

**private message: lils and sev**

**sev:** what the hell were u doing hanging that idiot potter and those faggots

 **lils:** WHAT THE FUCK SEV U CANT SAY THAT 

**sev:** its bad enough u hang out with that mark who thinks u can just change genders

 **lils:** HER NAME IS MARY U DICK

 **lils:** u know what i cant deal with this shit right now 

**sev:** lil??

 **sev:** LILY??

 **sev:** bitch 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell what you think of this and whether you want more non texting chapters in the future!


	6. KILL SNAPE SQUAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random fruit, plans and emotional support groots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler chapter because I had no idea what to write. Most of these conversations are actually conversations I've had in the last few days sooo pray for my sanity. enjoy!

**10:19 am**

**[marlene mckinnon created a new group chat]**

**[marlene mckinnon added dorcas meadowes, lily evans, mary macdonald, james potter, alice longbottom and peter pettigrew to the group chat]**

**marlene mckinnon:** so remus and sirius huh??

 **james potter:** WAIT U KNOW 

**lily evans:** yeah they spent all yesterday staring at each other and blushing 

**mary macdonald:** how have they not noticed yet

 **james potter:** theyre obvlivous fools

 **peter pettigrew:** yah

 **dorcas meadowes:** so what do we do?

 **james potter:** truth or dare??????

 **lily evans:** what are we, 12??

 **james potter:** truth or dare WITH ACOHOL 

**lily evans:** oh ffs

 **marlene mckinnon:** in other news, lils have u talked to sev yet???

 **lily evans:** i dont know if i want to he said some horrible shit about everyone 

**james potter:** shit u ok evans?????????

 **lily evans:** no but if someone got me a greggs that would make me feel a lot better

 **james potter:** i would but i dont know where u live 

**lily evans:** i wasnt asking u potter 

**james potter:** oh ok sorry

 **mary macdonald:** CAN U FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT 

**lily evans:** shut up mary 

**fre sha vaca do**

**11:03 am**

**[jamsie poo renamed the chat KILL SNAPE SQUAD]**

**jamsie poo:** so me and the boys have been spending the last hour planning and we have an idea

 **the best:** at first we were going to murder him but then we decided that wasnt enough

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** then i wanted to kidnap him but some idiot with morals *remus* said we couldnt 

**LEARN TO SPELL:** so we decidied to prank him

 **jamsie poo:** SO MUCH 

**valley:** did u guys rehearse that or do u all just have one collective brain cell 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** oh defintley one collective brain cell

 **sensible person:** so how are u gonna prank him 

**bitch who isnt replying:** WOAH lils is down for something that isnt really following the rules?! 

**sensible person:** ha ha very funny SHUT UP

 **sensible person:** so whats ur plan??

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** we dont actaully know yet

 **sensible** **person:** ur all useless 

**jamsie poo:** wow 

**the best:** i dont know how i can deal with a kind compliment

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** reduced me to tears with ur lovely words

 **LEARN TO SPELL:** icnset hting naoyen sah veer dsai ot me 

**valley:** again one collective brain cell

 **jamsie poo:** re normally keeps the brain cell but sometimes we share it

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** LMAOOOOO

**private message:** **paddywhack and two-pronged fork**

**2:47 pm**

**paddywhack:** toasttttttttt

 **two-pronged fork:** wooooo toasttttttt

 **paddywhack:** ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **two-pronged fork:** appleeeeeeeeeee

 **paddywhack:** banana??

 **two-pronged fork:** GRAPES

 **paddywhack:** pineapple 

**two-pronged fork:** orange??

 **paddywhack:** grapefruit

 **two-pronged fork:** mango

 **paddywhack:** watermelon

 **two-pronged fork:** strawbery

 **paddywhack:** blue berry

 **two-pronged fork:** blackberry

 **paddywhack:** i give up??

 **two-pronged fork:** HA YES I WIN 

**paddywhack:** yeah unfortunatley 

**fre sha vaca do**

**7:38 pm**

**the best:** i want an emotional support groot

 **sensible person:** i have to agree there just like a little baby groot to hug on a bad day 

**the best:** LILY GETS IT

 **jamsie poo:** mate u ok???

 **the best:** am i ever ok?

 **jamsie poo:** fair enough

 **jamsie poo:** what's with the sudden talk about groot anyway??

 **the best:** me and mary are watching guardians of the galaxy 2

 **i dont knowwwww:** yeah me and re saw each other after lectures and decided to hang out

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** ooo mary and re that's a good friendship

 **the best:** yeah its fun

 **the bitch whos not replying:** i know i can hear u laughing from my room 

**i dont knowwwww:** why dont u join us al?????

 **the bitch whos not replying:** na i was up at 4 this morning for swimming so im gonna sleep 

**LEARN TO SPELL:** U wsmi??

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** yeah she does and shes soooo good

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** so alice is a sporty theatre kid who dresses like an emo??

 **bitch whos not replying:** yeah pretty much 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** alice is now my favourite 

**jamsie poo:** SIRIUS?! 

**jamsie poo:** WHAT ABOUT ME 

**jamsie poo:** UR BEST MATE AND PARNTER IN CRIME?!?

 **the best:** pads uve broke jim 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy this! the next few chapters are gonna be mostly fillers but I promise I have something big planned! In the meantime, any prompts?


	7. lily evans appreciation club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape gets what he deserves. And something I've been planning since I decided to write this finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated for almost a month. Enjoy!

**fre sha vaca do**

**11:34 am**

**jamsie poo:** LILY EVANS!!!!!

 **sensible person:** yes?????

 **jamsie poo:** U PUNCHED SOMEONE!?!?!

 **annoying dramatic toddler:** WHO?!

 **sensible person:** sev

 **i dont knowwwww:** it was awesome 

**jamsie poo:** OH MY GOD YESSSSSSSSS LILY

**[valley changed fre sha vaca do to lily evans appreciation club]**

**valley:** DID ANYONE VIDEO IT?!

 **marlene! ur speech was so good:** shit sorry didnt even think to 

**jamsie poo:** WHO WAS THERE THAT SAW IT 

**i dont knowwwww:** me, marls, lil and rem 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** REMUS JOHN BLOODY LUPIN U WERE THERE AND U DIDNT THINK TO TELL US

 **the best:** i had a lecture 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** BETRAYAL OF THE HIGHEST ORDER 

**the best:** once again pads, ur being dramatic 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** HOW DARE U 

**ThE** **MaRAuDerS**

**2:14 pm**

**BI tree:** im going to the big tesco anyone want anything?

 **overpositive dick:** pringles 

**tiny gay:** vodka

 **wormtail:** cta fod

 **BI tree:** cat food??

 **wormtail:** im mnidgin ym mmus atc 

**BI tree:** ohhhhh taht makes more sense 

**overpositive dick:** yeah i just thought that wormy was gona eat some cat food 

**BI tree:** same 

**Fre sha vaca do**

**3:08am**

**jamsie poo:** Can someone please help me?!

 **jamsie poo:** THIS IS A FUCKING EMERGENCY

 **jamsie poo:** im freaking out can someone please answer 

***two missed calls from two-pronged fork***

**ThE MaRAuDerS**

**3:14 am**

**overpositive dick:** I SWEAR TO GOD ANSWER UR PHONES 

**overpositive dick:** this is an emergency 

***missed call from rudolph***

**fre sha vaca do**

**jamsie poo:** fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** WHAT JAMES?! this better be fucking important 

**jamsie poo:** its re 

**jamsie poo:** his cf got really bad about an hour ago 

**annoying dramatic toddler:** how bad???

 **jamsie poo:** they dont know if hes gonna survive 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :)


	8. hanging on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus could be dying. Sirius wishes he had told him of his feelings. James has never cried this much. Peter regrets not giving his friend one more hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I wrote this chapter while listening to dying in La by P!ATD on repeat and now I'm gonna go cry. sorry this chapter took so long, I just finished my mocks so hopefully I can have this fic finished by 2021! Enjoyyyyyy :)

The next few minutes were all a blur to Sirius. He vaguely remembered his phone falling out of his hand and he could feel the hot tears streaming down his face but the thoughts swirling around his head were the only thing he could register. Remus was dying. He might not make it. He could die and never know how Sirius felt about him. Never know that ever since that first day at their school when Remus had corrected their plan for a prank so that it could go more smoothly, Sirius had falling in love with him slightly more every day. Everything about Remus was perfect. His slight welsh accent and how he swears in welsh. His curly hair that quite often falls down into his eyes, and how he brushes it back. How excited Remus got whenever there was a plot twist in a book or if two characters he shipped got together. That was Remus. Sirius' moony. What would Sirius do without him? 

He heard footsteps coming towards him, and he looked to see Pete, also crying. Neither of them had to say anything, they both knew how the other felt. Peter wordlessly wrapped Sirius into a hug, and they stayed there, crying into the others shoulders, for what felt like hours.

"we should probably go, James is waiting for us" Peter said, trying to hide how close he is from breaking down once again. Sirius swallows thickly, wipes at eyes, takes a deep breath, and walks towards the door. The car had never been so quiet. There was no radio on, and both boys were completely, lost in thought. Peter was thinking about all the happy memories he had with his friends. With the marauders. Peter couldn't imagine losing one of them. And now there was a chance he could. He looked at Sirius to see silent tears falling down his cheeks, and Peter knew he probably looked the same way. After an agonisingly long 20 minute drive, they made it to the Hospital. They rushed in, quickly asking a nurse where Remus would be. He was currently in surgery, doctors trying desperately to drain the fluid in his lungs.

The two boys raced down the corridors until they saw James. He looked exhausted. He had dark bags underneath his eyes which were red and bloodshot. His hair was sticking up all directions. James ran up to the other two boys and hugged them. Sirius heard a small sniffle, and his heart broke all over again. James never cried. James was supposed to be the positive one. After a few minutes, the hug broke off and the boys sat down. Waiting.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three hours of helplessly waiting, not even knowing if their best friend was alive, a doctor came to talk to them. 

"He's ok. It was close, very close but he's going to be ok." James let a breath he didn't he was holding. Remus was alive. "You can go see him if you want but he's asleep right now."

James, Sirius and Peter followed the doctor to room 250 and opened the door. Remus was ghostly pale, with tubes protruding from his arms. He had a cannula in his nose, helping him breathe. Sirius rushed over over to the chair next to the bed, while James and Peter went to sit on the other side of he room. 

For the next hour they exchanged small, sombre conversations, each of them trying their best to distract themselves from their best friend who was asleep. However, every time they tried to talk, someone would cast a sad look over towards the 4th member of their group, and the topic would trail off. Leaving each of the boys to their thoughts. At some point, Sirius had taken Remus' cold hand in his own, almost subconsciously. 

Sirius and James were talking about Lily when a groan came from the bed. "Jesus christ who died?" Both of their heads shot up to see Remus, still pale but at his eyes were open and he was smirking. " For fucks sake, Remus! Don't ever do that again you absolute arsehole!" James lunged at Remus, engulfing him in a giant hug. The sight made Sirius' heart warm and he shook Peter awake who must have dozed off at some point. Peter jumped up, alarmed, but relaxed as soon he saw the other two. They all crowded around the hospital and ended up in a tangle of arms. After a few minutes, James and Peter left, leaving Sirius alone with the boy he loved. After almost losing his moony, Sirius had a change of perspective on his feeling towards the other boy. He had realised he loved Remus, more than he had ever loved anyone. He made a promise t himself to protect his love no matter what. After staring at Remus for a minute, Sirius made a decision. Fuck it, he thought to himself. 

Kissing Remus was a beautiful feeling. It was as if the clouds had opened, sunlight like a halo around both of them. Remus' lips were soft and tasted like chocolate and whiskey, and Sirius could feel him smiling. Sirius brought his hand up to Remus' cheek, softly rubbing it, while Remus threaded his hands through Sirius' hair. And suddenly, everything felt okay. No, not just okay. Perfect. Everything felt perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASJSJSJS TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS FIC! I really hope you enjoyed this and sorry for the long wait <3
> 
> (Also yes I did slyly reference page 250 of the death cure)

**Author's Note:**

> all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
